ECHO/Crusher
, , and |singers = GUMI V3 English |producers = CIRCRUSH * Crusher-P (music, lyrics, VSQ, illustration) * CircusP (tuning, mastering) * MystSaphyr (video) |links = }} Background "ECHO" is an original song by CIRCRUSH, a collaboration between Crusher-P and CircusP. It became very popular shortly after its upload on Nico Nico, reaching #1 on Weekly VOCALOID Ranking and receiving many derivative works. The name of the character in the video is "Primadonna". The lyrics to "ECHO" are vague, and can be interpreted in many different ways; Crusher-P has expressly stated that there is no particular meaning to ECHO's lyrics, and that some fans have explained the lyrics better than Crusher-P could herself.Thanks for 800,000 views! - Google+ This song has entered the Hall of Legend and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence this is one of Crusher-P most notable songs, one of CircusP's most notable songs, and one of GUMI's most notable songs. This song is featured as a bonus track in Warner Japan's compilation album Download feat.初音ミク, and has been featured on TBS's ranking show "Rank Oukoku" as 2nd most popular VOCALOID song of 2014 on Niconico Video.TBS Television: Rank OukokuECHO on TV - KEEPING IT SURREAL (blog post) "ECHO" is also available in JOYSOUND and Club DAM, allowing it to be sung in Japanese karaoke bars.ECHO in a Club DAM karaoke bar - KEEPING IT SURREAL (blog post) Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |human = |author = Noir |category = Human cover |title = Noir's Cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = Eon (mixing), ajimita (illust), Michikora (movie) |category = Human cover |title = Mes's Cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = Araki (cover, arrange), Shino (guitar) |category = Human cover; Remix |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = Wotamin (cover), Mabudachi (mixing) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = TomoboP (mixing) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = Circus-P (mixing), Mystsaphyr (video) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} , |author = Giga-P (mixing) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |author = dj-Jo (remix), LuLuSeason (illust) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} feat. N.U. |author = Chalili (cover), N.U. (screamo), Cally Q (rap lyrics), GongJun (mixing), Nanji (encode), Tsukamoto.G (video), Fade (illust) |category = Human cover |color = #acacac; color:white;}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Publications On October 8, 2015, the one year anniversary of the song, it was announced that ECHO would be receiving a Japanese novel adaption.@PHPcomix It will be written by Akira and illustrated by Oguchi, one of the official illustrators for Kantai Collection.ECHO novel website A promotional video was uploaded on February 12, 2016. Trivia * This is the first song by a western Vocaloid producer to enter the Hall of Legend. * The song was originally to be sung by Megurine Luka. Circus-P cites himself as the reason why it ended up being sung by GUMI.Let's try to tune Nana English [Attempt 2 Gallery Crusher-P - ECHO (2).png|Art included with the MP3 download Echo.png| Cover art of remastered version. ECHO Novel.jpg|Cover art for the novel References External links * Official art * Official art 2 * Official art (The Living Tombstone Remix) * Novel website * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * MP3 Download * VSQ and Instrumental * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI